Innocently Pure
by prongsjr
Summary: A/U Instead of Sirius getting Peter after that Halloween night, he took Harry into hiding away from the wizarding world
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I took so long to update my stuff but it wasn't my fault, something in my computer won't let be me login at fanfiction.net, and when I tired logging into by the schools computers, well, I got detentions but now for some reason my computer is letting me login so I'm updating, anyway enough of me.

This is my NEW STORY              ** 'Innocently Pure'**

*

Summary: Instead of Sirius hunting down Peter on that fateful Halloween, he took Harry into hiding away from the wizarding world.

* 

Don't own anything, wish I did but don't.

*******************************************************

*

Halloween, night of the dead

*

*

Running out of a building, a young tall man with worry and determination on his face race past crowds of people in the street, his usually long hair that was tied in a pong tail, was now half fallen out. Racing through the people heading to a dark alleyway. Running, Pushing, Shoving people out the way he turned into the alley way, his thoughts only on one thing, one thing that was life or death, he had to hurry, time was short, lives of three was short.

'Why, what does this mean?' 'Is he the one, all this time?' 'Why didn't I see it before?' 'I hope…. dear god they're still alive…' 

He turned around to see if anyone had followed……………no, empty except for him and old broken bins. With a pop a motorcycle appeared the man hoped on disappeared with out a trace of ever being there.

At a home he knew of he appeared, the house of his best friend and his best friends wife's home and his Godson. His best friend since childhood, the one friend who he could rely on, talk to, treat and be treated like a true brother. 

Looking over at what was once a house, instead of the warmth and happiness he felt every time he visited here, he only felt horror and distress, no longer was there a house only dead and lifeless rumble. He jumped off his motorcycle and ran to the rumble, digging into the mess that laid before him with his bare hands, silent tears running down his face as he kept digging, for a sign, for hope, for any form of life.

In his mind he tried to stay calm and keep hope, but his face betrayed that, worry, sorrow, anger, desperation and despair covered his face, tears still running down his face, no longer silent. Through the rumble he found what he feared, a pale lifeless face of what was once his best friend, his black messy hair covered in earth and dust, his eyes of once that were brown and cheerful were dull. 'God no………James, no…………I can't believe this is happening…'

He pulled himself up and turned away from the body, his hope was fading he started to run to another spot in the rumble away from his best friends body. He was about to start digging when he heard a small cry, 

Immediately he looked up, 

'A cry, where did it come from???' 'Could it be??' 'No, impossible, I must of just imagined it.'

Digging into the ground again, pulling and heaving bits and pieces of bricks, and broken furniture. He stopped to a halt when he heard it again, that cry, a baby cry to his left………HARRY!

Pulling himself up to his feet, running faster than lighting towards the cry, tunneling into the ground he came across another lifeless body, her red hair and green eyes were dark and dead, her skinned pale as a ghost, his best friends wife, Lily.

'God, no………why did we switch?' 'I'll kill the traitor!' 'I can't believe this'

To the right of the body he saw something move, instantly drawn, he looked, a pile of robes shaking ever so slightly. Slowly reaching forward with his hand he pull the robes out of the way, relieving a baby boy with bright green eyes, raven black hair and a slash on his forehead shaped like lightning, though covered in blood. Green eyes looked up and met with brown,

"Harry! Your-Your alive."

The man picked the baby up and hugged him; as if he was scared the baby too would die. His face lit up and relief showed at the fact one of them had survived. He stood up quickly and turned himself away from the rumble and the two bodies, hopping onto his motorcycle with his godson, Harry. He disappeared  promising to himself that he Sirius Black was always be there for Harry, his best friend son and his godson. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*******************************************************

That's chapter One, Sorry if seem to just drag on a bit, but I wanted it to start off, by showing what was happening to Sirius that night when everything broke down for him, showing some emotions and heart break that he felt at James and Lily's house or what was left of it.

Well if you read this I would be soooooo happy if you could review it! Then I will update sooner, thanks!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. five years down the track

~Innocently Pure~

Summary: Instead of Sirius hunting down Peter on that fateful Halloween, he took Harry into hiding away from the wizarding world.

Chapter 2

***************************************************************************

*

*

Five years later.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius stirred in his bed, sleepily opening up one eye and glancing at the door. Hearing the patter of running footsteps towards his bedroom, he groaned and pulled the covers quickly over his head and curled up defensive in ball as if some kind of a bomb was going to hit him. The footsteps pattered into his bedroom but stopped as soon as they reached his bed.

"Oomph!"

Something jumped onto his stomach. Slowly pulling down the covers, facing him was Harry his Godson, his emerald green eyes sparkling with laughter, many people would often say those eyes could make anyone smile. Harry quickly got off his stomach while pushing some hair out of his eyes, Harry had the most messy and wild hair black hair he had only seen one person ever have, and that was James, Harry's father. His godson was looking more and more like his father everyday, his messy black hair the way no matter what he and Harry did to try to flatten it, it would still stick up in every direction, this often reminded him of back in his school days of how James had the same problem. Not only was Harry's hair that reminded him of James, but also his face, expressions, build and even the way he had that twinkle in his eyes.

Everyday it felt as if part of James was still there, though the only two things that was visibly different between Harry and James was that cursed scar, received that Halloween night and his mothers green eyes.

Snapping out of his thoughts as Harry had started giggling. Sitting up he pretended to glare at his godson,

"That was a very mean thing, jumping on your poor, innocent, kind, sleepy, caring, handsome, loveable--"

"Padfoot!" giggled Harry.

"Okay, okay! Now your Godfather, being nice, friendly, sweet, spunky--"  
  


Harry cuddled into Sirius, which immediately shut him up. Through the short few years which Sirius had been bringing up Harry and being on the run from the Ministry of Magic, both had their own ways of communicating with each other. And since being on the run, meant that Harry never really had any friends, though it didn't seem to bother him, in fact Harry never like to have Sirius out of his sight.

Both had traveled all over Europe though never ever had stay in Britain or Scotland. Harry had known why and never wanted to go there either, the chance of Sirius was far too great. Only him, Peter and Sirius himself knew about Sirius innocent, Though now it seem only him and Sirius, as one month after the death of James and Lily Potter and the end of Voldemorts terror, Peter the traitor faked his own death as to not be caught by fellow Death Eaters.

"Padfoot! You silly billy!"

Snapping again out of thoughts, and looked at Harry.

"You get heavier every year you know."

Harry grinned, "And the more and more you love me! When are we going to get the Daily Prophet Padfoot?"

"After breakfast, we than need to go shopping" with a soft nudge he pointed Harry to the door, "So hurry up and have a shower, breakfast will be ready by then."

That was their routine every Sunday, go out and find the two newspapers from the previous week. Never wanting to be clueless about what the Ministry of Magic was up to, as that would determine if they had to move. Plus it was interesting as in the back of the paper was Harry Potter sightings, though all of them were bogus. It was still entertaining to read wizards that had 'seen or found but lost him again' articles. Most of wizardry world still believed Harry Potter was alive either living on the streets or with some unexpecting muggle family. Only a few small majority of wizards believed that he had been murder by Sirius Black.

"Come on, you ready?" with a nod from Harry, Sirius continued "Now cast that invisibility spell and transform, but remember it's the _Eno morf trapa_ spell, only I should see you okay?"

"Okay Padfoot"

"Now if you have to transform back and the spell if lifted, I'm your dog snuffles (have to stick with the book! Heehee!) and your name--"

"I know Padfoot, if anyone asks my name its Ash." (Now guess, his animagus form. Don't read the next part until you do!)

"I know Harry but we have got to be careful, VERY careful. Okay, ready lets go."

With that, Harry cast the spell and transform into his animagus form, a red and golden Phoenix. It had been on his fifth birthday that he could fully transform, remembering the shocked expression on Sirius face wasn't something you saw everyday and it was visa versa when Harry himself found out that no witch or wizard in History had ever been a phoenix as their animgus form. 

Though Harry was very different from other wizards his age (Come on, not one story can not resist this part, gotta love it, or hate it!), for one not many wizards can become animagus and to become one in month, which no one in History has been able to achieve, besides being an animagus, he had two abilities that no one in History had ever been able to master, the control of lightning and fire. Whenever there was a storm, Harry could unleash his powers without being notice, though this worried Sirius to no end, incase Harry himself got hit. Though Harry was smart and clever for his age, knowing and understanding things quicker than some adults, though not Sirius.

Sirius transformed into his dog form, and both headed for an old wizardry family that lived almost two hours away. It was a long journey though he gave Harry the chance to fly around and have fun. There was something about flying that had Harry addicted to, the free of being free and the world as you backyard, nothing like anything could describe it.

Waiting in the tree, for Sirius to return with the papers, he didn't have to wait long as Sirius never stay long anyway to anything related to the wizardry world. At the sound of bushes being moved below the tree and large, black dog came out and nodded it's head to the phoenix.

"Okay Ash, for the chance of double layered, caramel chocolate, tell me were you spotted today in A. London B. Rome or C. Jerusalem?" asked Sirius as they walked through the candy aisle in the Grocery shop.

"Um……………now where would I go……um, not London too close. Jerusalem, nah too far away. Rome?" Sirius shook his head, 

"Nope sorry Ash it was Jerusalem, but I feel like chocolate anyway so……" Sirius smirked as he throw the chocolate in anyway. 

"Well I can't remember all the places a go, and I just help but meet these interesting and truthful people." Harry grinned and Sirius smirked more,

"I know. These articles amaze me too. These people stick to the uprightness of truth." Sirius said Sadistically, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

************************************************************************

*

*

*   

Well chapter two is done! Please tell me what you think! If there is any mistakes please point them out? 

Well I would like to tell why I picked the Title 'Innocently Pure'. Well it seemed to fit the characters Sirius and Harry perfectly, Sirius being innocent as the world thinks of him as a traitor and Harry being anything but evil only pure. Harry being everything that was light, innocent but wise. That's why I also decide for his animagus form to be a phoenix, very Gryffindor in the fact I tried to stick with the J. K Rowlings ideas. Plus it supports the title of the story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Death angel, QuidBrm, Sagesumi, Angie, Severus Snape, MaggieDB, and Sirius black.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. nothing last forever

Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm truly sorry! I had year 11 exams and than afterwards I was anti anything that could be called work. And now I'm just getting over that, and I'm in year 12 now, *sighs* the worst year in school. Damm. Well I'll shut up now.

Oh, if you want to know this story will be short, either nine or ten chapters, though the chapters could be long……………or not.

                                                            * Innocently Pure*

             Chapter Three-Nothing last forever

 "Hey, Harry. Have you seen my wallet?" yelled Sirius from the dining room.

There was a short silence, "No, why?" Harry yelled back from another room.

"I swear I left it on top of the fridge." With a frustrated sigh Sirius started searching through newspapers, leaflets and magazines that had been placed on the chairs, which was useful for storing junk. 

There was a muffled snort, "Oh……………good luck."

The front door could be heard being open and shut, covered in laughter. Sirius lifted his head out of one of the lower cupboards, 

"What- hey! Come back here!" Speeding out the door and down the footpath, he glanced around for the messy black hair pain-in-the-butt godson of his. Though it didn't help, as it was pitch dark, meaning the chances of the little kid being spotted were slim. Pushing those thoughts away, and sprinting down the road and glancing around again, his parental instincts were kicking in, and he was torn from anger and fear, anger for the little runt taking his wallet and running out in the dark and fear for anything could happen to Harry.

"HARRY!" 

'If anything happens………………no don't even think about that, Harry is just being cheeky and clowning around, it's not like he hasn't fooled me before. He mentally groaned. Harry was just like his father in a way, knows when and how to pull jokes at the perfect time, though only once in a while. Which was one thing different from James, which everyday he was always thankful of. Thinking of the possibilities where the runt was and glancing in every direction of several minutes, trying to ignore neighbors peaking through their window at him, giving him strange looks, he knew he looked like an idiot, but at the moment he didn't care.

Okay think Sirius, now if I were a skinny sneaky green-eyed kid, where would I be……………

"Padfoot, why are you outside?" 

Turning around slowly, there in the middle of the door way was Harry, who was trying to look innocent and trying to cover up his grin though failing. In fact he couldn't blame him, he was only half dressed and acting like a complete idiot, yelling and running around at night, if it were the other way around he'd be on the floor laughing.

Seeing the sight of Sirius standing there, with no come back and in surprise was just too hilarious. Not often were the chances of fooling Sirius and seeing or hearing Sirius admitting to it. This caused him to give up on the innocent look and just grin at his Godfather. 

"Your wallet is on the bed, do you like running out in the dark yelling?" Now fully grinning, he turned around and walked back inside.

Sirius just stared at the spot where Harry was standing; he brought his hand up to his face and groaned. He had been fooled again by his Five and 8 months old (Harry always insisted on counting the months) Godson.

True to Harry's word the wallet was there, though oddly enough it wasn't there when he was searching for it. Grabbing his jacket on his bed and placing in his wallet in one of the pockets,

"Padfoot, you'll be late for your job."

Sirius could have jumped a meter high, another annoying common act that Harry had with his father, was being able to scare anyone, at anytime. Harry came around and sat on the bed in front of Sirius, tilting his head to the side,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He wasn't about to admit that a child younger then the age of ten had fooled him, he could just imagine his friends, prongs and moony they would have a field day, plus he'd never heard the end of it.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, yelling in the dark at night…………" Harry trailed off. He had tilted his head again, which could cause any adult to smile at, his emerald green eyes with his glasses topped off with his messy hair, he was naturally cute and had a innocent look always on him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny. Now hop into bed and don't let me catch you out of it." He felt like chasing the child and giving him the worst tickling of a lifetime, but he was going to be late for his job if he didn't leave soon. Seeing the retreating form of his Godson leave his room and go into his own while trying not to yawn, made him smile. 

He and Harry had had a good life, when moving here a while back he was lucky enough to gain a job as a security officer, working nighttime shifts. It was better than daytime, he didn't want to be out in the public any longer than needed. Though the chances of being caught were slim, he still didn't want to risk it and the last thing he wanted was to lose Harry. Harry meant the world to him; life would never be the same if his Godson were taken from him. He often thought of Harry as his own son, though he always made sure Harry would never call him 'Dad' that word would only be James title from Harry. James was still Harry's Dad even though he was dead that title would always remain.

In the years of being on the run, he had change in looks though not that much. He had cut his long black hair shorter, making it like a normal hair cut; he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. His skin was a bit more tanned instead of being white. It was strange in a way, when comparing photos of himself back before 'that' Halloween night. He now had a parental look on himself, something that neither him nor his friends thought he would have back in school at Hogwarts.

Looking into Harry's room he see Harry curled into a ball with just his head sticking out of the covers. Slowly and quietly walking over, and carefully pulling the covers around him more so as not to wake him. Quietly he headed out of the room and to his job, eight hours of boredom awaits.

"How about this outfit Ash?" Sirius asked, holding up a pair of dark jeans with a dark green long sleeve shirt. Harry just tilted his head and gazed at the clothes as if he were studying them as if they were the most mysterious object in the world, 

"Okay."

Sirius checked the tags on the clothes, 

"Good, there in your size and the price, well I've seen worst prices, and the material looks strong, so it's worth the money."

Harry just nodded and followed Sirius as they went to the counter to paid for the goods. Sirius had been given a bonus in his paid the night before and he was determine to spend it the next day, the day had been filled with food, shopping, more food, games and the movies, though not all in that order.

"Okay, we still have some of that bonus money left over. Hmm, what about some ice creams Ash? I could really go for a chocolate and mango ice-cream, haven't had that in a while."

Harry licked his lips, 

"Rainbow, I want rainbow."

Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair, 

"Come on, the ice cream parlor is around the corner."

 Harry grabbed Sirius hand and tried to pull him on the arm, to make him walk faster. In return Sirius started slowing down, annoying Harry even more.

"Padfoot come on, hurry up."

BAM

Harry and a stranger fell down to the ground,

Sirius quickly helped Harry to his feet and lent his hand to the stranger, helping the stranger to his feet he quickly started apologizing,

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault, Ash and I weren't looking where we were going, if there was any-" Sirius quickly stopped talking as he looked at the stranger, and immediately took a step back as his face rapidly started turning deathly pale at who was in front of him, he subconsciously pushed Harry behind him, guarding Harry protectively.

Though this was nothing compared to the stranger reaction, face turning pale as a ghost, face only set on one emotion, fright. Not daring to move nor even blink an eye. Eyes larger than possible, jaw open and eyebrows higher than humanly possible. Both men stood there staring at shock at what both were seeing. Too frighten to move, until the strange broke the silence,

"Black." He whisper so faintly that it was almost not heard through his breaking voice, at the mass murder that was standing in front of him, forgetting about the young boy that was with the man.

Sirius swallowed not turning eyes away from the men that could destroy everything he cared about, 

"Arthur Weasley."

**************

It's a cliffe!!!!!!! Sorry but I couldn't resist!

Well that's chapter three, oh can assured you that this story WILL be 9 or ten chapters.  I have the entire plot line worked out, sighs happily.

Please review, thanks!


	4. May the sun shine on

I'm UPDATING! And faster than usual! Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Oh, so that you all know there is going to be NO romance in this fic, none what so ever. Oh, I'm sorry for some spelling mistakes, and I need a beta reader! Well here's the next chapter,

P.S I do NOT own anything! Though like every Potter fan I wish I did. *smiles* then I would know what is in the fifth book, but I don't so damm.

                                                                     ~Innocently Pure~

Chapter 4- May the sun shine on

Sirius swallowed not turning his eyes away from the man that could destroy everything he cared about, 

"Arthur Weasley."

Tense silence engulfed them, the assured reality of the situation caused by the exchange of only three words being spoken. Both men stood there ground, not willing to move incase the another attacked. Frozen in their positions from fear and shock, unwilling to accept the reality that faced each other. Both men, considering the options for survival, at the back of their minds hoping they still would be alive by the end of the day.

Sirius could of hit himself, his wand was at home in one of his bedroom draws. After all the years of being on the run, he was caught this easily by walking to an ice-cream parlor, how ironic. 

He knew that he could apparte in a second if needed, but it was out of question. Harry couldn't apparate and there was no way in hell he would ever abandon his Godson. He had been through danger the entire five years he had Harry, and he wasn't about to let that go. He had watched Harry grow since the day he was born, and he was going to continue to till he died.

He could see that Arthur was still in shock and seem to have an obvious emotion on his face, that clearly said he was shit scared. Sirius knew Arthur worked for the Ministry, he had seen a picture of him and an old fellow called Perkins in the Daily Prophet saving a muggle family from an attacking and spitting stove. He was positive Arthur had his wand and that was a major disadvantage. Pushing Harry back gently he acted on the only option he had. To physically fight.

Ramming himself into other wizard to the ground, he quickly started punching Arthur. He knew this would make his image in the wizardry world even worse, but at the moment he knew it was either Arthur or him. He needed to get the wand, it was his only chance for his and Harry's future. 

Arthur swiftly recovered from the shock, soon after from falling onto the ground and started punching and kicking back. He had heard of the stories black had done soon after he revealed himself as a servant to You-Know-Who, all the families he had killed for the sick fun of it. Tormenting the wizardry world and for a month after the fall of You-Know-Who and the deaths of his friends he was suppose to be 'protecting'. Families were scared of letting their children out of sight. Stories of these killings spread like wild fire that there was no point of newspapers or the radio reporting the incidents, word of mouth spread faster than the media could ever compete with. 

He knew his wand was in his back pocket; he just had to keep the murderer back longer enough to reach it. He only hoped that he would to able live to see his family at home again. Kicking the murderer hard in the chest with all the strength he had, he managed to knock the murderer off him. With the little time he had, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand and directed to the murderer.

In a flash Sirius was blown across the quiet street and thrown into a bush, Arthur managed to stand to his feet, trying to steady his breath and trying to ignore to increasing pains in his chest and face. He would have to visit the hospital as soon as he stunned the murderer, at that thought he couldn't help but grin proudly, he an ordinary wizard with no defense skills, managed to capture an mass wizard murderer, something not even trained aurors managed to do. He could just imagine the faces at the Ministry when he showed up with Sirius Black stunned, capturing the most wanted man on the weekend, when he was only sent to do training on better ways of doing memory charms. 

Arthur glanced around the corner of the street, incase there were any watching muggles,

"This must be my lucky day, Black you are mine." Arthur grinned and pointed his wand in Black's direction.

"No." a young childish voice spoke from behind him, Arthur jumped and turned around. There stood not even a meter from him, a young boy at the age of five or six. His bright green eyes glittered dangerously through his glasses in a way, that it shot shivers up his spine. The boy pushed a piece of his messy black hair out of his face and took a step forward, 

"Go away now or else." He stared up angrily at Arthur without moving his gaze off him nor blinking. The boy pointed in the opposite of where Black was, 

"Go now." He said loudly through his clenched teeth. 

Arthur stared at the child, then pointing his wand at the boy. He hated to do this but he didn't want the muggle boy to remember, if he did the please-men would show up and the Ministry of Magic would be in trouble.

"Obliviate!" 

Light flew out of his wand and instead of hitting the boy; the spell itself was hit by lightning, strong and bright lightning though it didn't come from direction of the sky. Arthur blinked a few times, looking down at the small boy.

"I warned you." growled the small boy. 

The boy extended his arm out in front of him with his front palm up, a ball of lightning formed, growing until it was the size of small soccer ball. Sparks flew off it as it floated just centimeters off his hand. Arthur just gazed at it in wonder and awe.

"Keep away from my Godfather." 

The boy glanced at Black laying in the bushes, before focusing his gaze back on him. The boy turned his hand with the ball of lightning to him. Arthur was at shock at what the boy said to even notice the boy's movements, the word 'Godfather' replayed in his mind. Lily and James Potter named Sirius Black Harry Potters Godfather. And he was sure Sirius Black was named Godfather to only one child. He tried to focus on the boy's face, but the only thing he saw was the ball of lightning coming towards him, then it went all black.

"You knocked out an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and not just any wizard. One of the few oldest pure wizardry families. I can't believe you knock him out cold, OUT COLD! This is bad, once they find him………by muggle or wizard either way…………this is bad. No this is worse than bad, we are in deep shit. Harry forget that last word I said. I can't believe this is happening, after all the years……… Harry help me by getting all the towels, and sheets from the closet and putting them in the chest of draws, so I can shrink it."  

Sirius ran a hair through his hair, and mentally was swearing non-stop. He couldn't believe what happen, the first thing he saw when he woke up was Harry in his face and lightning fading from his hand. Harry had shocked him with a small dose of lightning, to wake him up. That had almost worried him out of his mind, what if a muggle saw? But what had topped it off, was the unconscious form of Arthur Weasley, slumped against the back wall of an shop, with blood very slowly dripping down his face. Now that was hit him through the roof, he could feel and see the pale, bloody and blistered when he search for a pulse, he knew Harry wouldn't kill him on purpose but he needed to know. He couldn't just turn his back and run away.

He could still remember the relief in his panic state when he felt a pulse, he quickly told Harry to turn into a phoenix and put an invisibility spell on, he turned into his animagus form and ran home. He felt awful for leaving an innocent man lying there, but it wouldn't be long until someone found him and then the wizardry world would be searching the town. They had ten hours tops to leave the area, in safety.

Harry walked back in the room with a large stack of the linen and carefully placed them in the draws, and turned to face him, but not looking at him and instead at his own knees,

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for that man to-to get really hurt, I-I just wanted to stop him." Harry glance up at his face before returning his sight to his own knees, "He was a-alive right, I-I didn't mean to-to…………I just lost control." Tears were already slowly falling down his cheeks as he started to cry. Sirius put down a box, and kneeled down and hugged the boy, comforting Harry and himself, today was event that neither one of them would ever forget.

****************

That's Chapter four. 

I'm not updating my other stories until this story is finished, but I haven't got the time anymore. But I will finish them. I'm guessing this story may be done in a month.

Anyway thank you so much to everyone who reviewed,

Hermione Weasley- I would love to review your stories, could you give me the title of the stories or sign-in? I can't find you in the directory.

Herald Mistylenna- sorry it took a while to update before, thanks for reviewing!

Seamy-Um  good question, I think Sirius just forgot after all the years to change his appearance. That was a good question!

Otaku freak- Thanks for reviewing! I know cliffe's are awful *grins*

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor- thanks for reviewing!

Phoenix flight-here is the update!

Kathleen- I hope this chapter answers your question, thanks for the review.

Kateydidn't-who-should-sign-in-Yea, putting Arthur Weasley as the stranger was a twist, nobody suspected it *laughs evilly* Sorry for taking so long to update! Sorry!

Sere- thanks

Angel- Harry is five and eight months at the moment in the fic.

Cricket- here is the update!

Sorry if I missed anyone!

Please review! Thanks!


	5. You cannot stop the rain

I'm sorry for taking a long time to update! I won't do it again!

I have a Beta reader now! Thanks Mistylenna!  
  


The start of this chapter has a lot of Arthur Weasley, *sighs* I'm one of those people that loved to read Harry centered fic's and there isn't much of the poor boy at the start of this chapter. *Damm*

This chapter was hard to write, even though I know what's in every chapter. I didn't know where parts should be placed or to add extra bits.

*Sighs* I own nothing. 

This chapter is dedicated to Valerie Rohda. I hope you had a wonderful birthday!

                                                        ~Innocently Pure~

                             Chapter five- You cannot stop the rain

"Ssshhhhh, he's waking up."

"Quick go get the Doctor."

A pair of feet drummed loudly in his ears as they rushed away probably running down a hallway he guessed as the footstep dimmed. Sluggishly opening up his eyes and slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room. Arthur lifted his head up and peeped around, instantly recognized he was in hospital. Excitement ran through his veins, even though his body felt the opposite.

'A muggle hospital, my just look at all these muggle devices! Why this whole room is covered in muggle inventions, amazing how muggles have learned to live life without magic. This just proves that muggles are just as worthy as wizards. I wonder-'

"Sir. Hello Sir? Can you hear me?"

Arthur turned towards the voice; a middle-aged muggle nurse was standing in front of the bed holding a clipboard looking at him worriedly.

"Yes um-madam?" Arthur tried to hide the excitement in his voice, the fact he was surrounded by muggle devices and was about to have a conversation with a professional muggle Healer.

"Sir are you still with me?"

"Um, oh sorry I was eh you know um-spaced out?" he coughed, he wasn't sure what or what not muggles knew.

"I need to know your name."

"Oh, Arthur, Arthur Weasley" This wasn't going so bad he thought.

The nurse just mumbled something and started writing down notes on the clipboard. Arthur saw she wasn't writing with a quill rather some long thin shiny ink-writing object.

"Now" Arthur stopped gazing at the pen and returned his attention to the muggle Healer "Would you be able to tell me what happened before you passed out or would you rather wait for the doctor."

Arthur paled at those words 'before you passed out'. He remembered. 

That ball of lightning hitting him, the pain he felt running through all his body. Words could not describe the feeling that lightning had caused. All that damage caused by a young boy. That boy, the godson of Sirius Black Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He couldn't believe it the one and only Harry Potter was actually living with the mass murderer. Black had turned an innocent young boy to the Dark. Black had killed many including The-Boy-Who-Lived parents, but turning the young innocent boy to the dark was the worst thing that could happen. What if Sirius Black was going to bring You-Know-Who back to power with the help of Harry Potter? The boy who had the power to destroy the Dark lord at the age of one and survived the killing curse, that no one else in History could ever do. 

He was worried, no frightened. What if You-Know-Who did come back to power with his second hand man Sirius Black and the powerful Harry Potter at his side? It sent shivers down his spine. 

"SIR! SNAP OF OUT OF IT!" the nurse was now standing next to him, shaking from the shoulder.

"Wh-what?" That was obviously the wrong thing to say, the nurse turned away for a few seconds before facing him again. By the lines on the woman's face and the glint in her eye, he knew for a fact that this woman's patience was running low, very low. He knew that another muggle healer would be coming soon and he needed to get back home and tell the Minster of Magic what had happen. The less muggle's around him the better, he didn't want them to see him disapparted.

"Um, I was wondering eh could I get a glass of water?" Arthur watched as the woman raised an eyebrow than stormed out of the room. 'This muggle is kind of like Molly' the thought made him grin. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table he quickly apparted back to the Burrow, his home.

He certainly had an interesting day yesterday.

                                                   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                        Harry Potter the next Dark Lord?

Arthur Weasley is an employee in the Ministry Of Magic department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. A cheerful family man with his wife Molly Weasley and his seven children, two are currently at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had confronted Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived on the weekend, but it was far from joyful or pleasant. It almost cost him his own life.

Mr. Weasley was sent for the weekend on a business trip to expand and learn new and different ways dealing with memory charms. Though at the end of his training, the unthinkable happen.

Mr. Weasley was walking down a street (the area in which he was in, is being withheld from the public by the Minister Fudge.) looking for a quiet place to Disapparated, when a small boy knocked him down. At the time being Arthur Weasley admitted 'At the time, I didn't take any notice. It was the man behind the boy that had all my attention, it was Sirius Black. The man noticed me all right, because the next thing I knew he was thumping me as he knocked himself and me to the ground. I managed to kick him off myself and grab my wand and blast him across into a wall, rendering him unconscious.'

Mr. Weasley thought all his worries were over, at that point in time he had already sustained enough injuries from the deadly blows the mass murderer had given him.

'I felt on top of the world. I had knocked out Sirius Black, something that is unbelievable, I still can not believe I knocked him out.'

Before Arthur Weasley could stun Black the young boy told him to stop. Arthur had forgotten about the young boy during the fight and when the boy spoke he just thought it was a muggle, but he was wrong.

'It was different, the boy had this look. It was as if he could control you, I still remember the shivers down my spine from the gaze. I went to erase his memory, didn't want a muggle remembering. I shot the charm but before it could reach the child, lightning out of nowhere struck it. The child got furious and said those five words I know I will never forget,

"Stay away from my Godfather."

Those words, I instantly knew the boy was Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived was under the care of the mass murderer, the one who was responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though he didn't seem to care or in my opinion even know. I went to get a closer look at his face, but the last thing I saw, was a ball of Lightning being thrown at me by Harry Potter.'

Arthur Weasley later woke up at a muggle hospital and quickly apparted home and then to the Minister Fudge. Where at first no one believed him, until veritaserum was used. Aurors were sent straight away to the location to where Sirius Black and Harry Potter were seen which is still currently being searched. Our wishes and prays go to Arthur Weasley who is still in Hospital healing from this dreadful ordeal.

*

*

*

***************************************************************************

Okay I would just like to say sorry again for taking so long in updating this fic. I didn't know how to put everything to together while keeping to story on its tracks. I very sorry!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Potter-Freak123  -Thanks, well here is the next chapter! I love AU fic's as well, if you know any good ones please tell me!

Tempest in Blue -thanks 

Cricket –Thanks for the review, oh a rapid cat? I don't need to pull one out my hat; I got a crazy ginger cat! Thanks for the review.

Moonlight –thanks. Arthur will be fine; it's Sirius and Harry that will need help. Harry's powers will come useful in the future. And Sirius well…… can't tell you how that will turn out!

Herald Mistylenna- thanks for the review! And be my beta reader! You rule!

Kateydidn't –Thanks for reviewing and adding me o your favorites list!

Phoenix Flight –Thanks for the review. Oh I'm not having any sequels to this story. So there will not be a continuing story where Harry goes to Hogwarts when he is 11. Don't worry. This story has only 4 or 5 more chapters to go then that's it. It may have an epilogue, dunno yet.

Embers of Fate –Thanks for the review. I was like wow, thanks so much! Oh when are you going to update your story? I have been dying to read the next chapter! Happy Birthday to your sister again!

Mary anne –I don't know if Harry will know of Ron but the is a chance he might see a red head. Can't say anything more.

wquad -thanks!

Bobbi –Thanks! I'm crazy about fic's where Harry is so cute when a child, how could he not be.

Otaku freak –Thanks! 

Little gin blossom – Thanks!

Lady foxfire –thanks, I was having trouble trying not to laugh at the way you express yourself about my story. Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to anyone else that review!

Prongsjr

Please review, thanks!


End file.
